1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for erecting a wall and more particularly to a method and apparatus for erecting a glass block wall within a frame member with spacer members positioned between the end walls of adjacent glass blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass block walls have been erected in the past. The conventional method for erecting such walls include the use of mortar between the horizontal and vertical end walls much in the same manner as a conventional brick wall. Separate spacers have also been positioned between the horizontal end walls of the glass blocks.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,588 and 2,281,524 and French Patent No. 1,401,279, the end walls of the blocks have also been modified to provide mating surfaces with dove-tail type mortar receiving portions, other types of recessed portions and upwardly extending rail-like shoulder portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,943 discloses a glass block panel with a plurality of rigid interlocked spacers which form a grid-like structure surrounding the glass blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,362 discloses a wall structure where the glass blocks have rib-like grooves in the end walls that are positioned on separator strips so that the wall structure may be disassembled without damaging the glass blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,226 discloses a glass block with a modified configuration of the end walls. The modified glass blocks are arranged to be positioned in a frame having a mating configuration to maintain the glass blocks in a wall structure.
The Architectural Design Division of United Ceramic Tile, 156 Fifth Avenue, New York, N.Y. published a brochure that discloses the Tabiluz System which includes a frame and spacers fabricated from a rigid polyvinyl chloride. The joint appears to be a spacer having an elliptical configuration in section with inclined side walls that permit limited compression of the spacers. The spacers are wedged between the glass blocks during erection of the wall.
Steck Fix-Saverbat of Grandvillers, France published a brochure illustrating a frame having spaced vertical risers secured to the frame with the glass blocks positioned therebetween. Nylon spacers are positioned between the glass blocks to ensure evenness of the joints.
There is a need for a glass block wall that may be quickly assembled with a minimum of components and not require the modification of the shape of the end walls of conventional glass blocks.